Water Boy
by softcampbell
Summary: You are the new water boy on the set where ASTRO have been filming their recent music video. That is when you realize your biggest crush noticing you. Moonbin x Male Reader!


You always like Moonbin whenever he showed up on stage. Cute, tall, and pretty sexy, it was a matter of time before he grew on you. All of ASTRO were really amazing to you, but Moonbin stood out the best.

As a student with not much of a free time, you were accepted to work on the set of film company that produced music videos. It was your lucky day when your favorite group approached the place. Lucky you.

Water Boy -- that was your title and job position for the rest of the work shift, which gave you the luxury to serve drinks to ASTRO in person.

After a long day of practice, you arrived at the area after the final cut was heard, holding a box with water bottles and letting each member take one.

"You guys were so cool! Have some water, please." you smiled at the boys, who could tell that you were a fan. They weren't used to seeing so many guys liking them so it was quite a surprise.

Each of them took a bottle until the last member stood there waiting, reaching for the box but there were no bottles of water left. As you looked up to see him sighing, your heart dropped.

Moonbin was standing right in front of you in his manly glory. Tall, and sweaty - he danced for hours before you managed to see him like that, and now you were out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Moonbin-hyung. I'll go get you some water if you like." You bowed to him and quickly rushed to the door to go get more water.

Just as you were about to leave, you felt a large, warm hand on your shoulder, twisting your head to see it was... Moonbin himself!

"It's okay, I'll go get myself some Coca-Cola. You don't have to run back just for me." He said, smiling cutey at you.

As you stood there, your heart beat fast, not realizing how cute your Idol could be.

"Hyung, it's okay. I will get you anything to drink. You must be tired and I feel bad seeing you running around when it's my job." You explained. You rushed towards him and stopped him from walking. "Just wait here, I'll go get some--"

Just as you were about to turn around and go, you felt a strong hand gripping your wrist and holding you back form going. Your eyes widened. Moonbin was touching you again, and it felt amazing.

"No, it's fine. I'll get me some cola, like I said." He said cutey but a bit sternly. "The only way I'll let you get me a drink is if you come with me to have one for yourself."

You took a deep breath, looking at him, before shaking your hand away from him and blushing. Could Moonbin tell that you were so into him?

"O-okay..." You smiled.

Minute later you were standing in front of the vending machine. Moonbin bought himself a drink and one for you as well before sitting down and popping it open.

"God. I am so thristy..." He muttered before taking a sip from the drink. As you watched him drink, you could see the way his throat muscles moved with each gulp.

"Uh, thanks for paying for me. It's really okay." You smiled. "Oh, I'm Y/N, by the way. It's nice meeting you in person."

Moonbin looked at you. His sexy gaze fell upon you and he wasn't even trying to impress you. "Moonbin, but you already know that." He laughed. "I could sense you were a fan from miles away. You were looking at me the entire time."

You gulped a bit, blushing and looking down. "Well, you can't blame me... I like you and your music. ASTRO is great."

"Yeah, we have many fans. Lots of fans boys, too."

You looked down a bit. "Yeah, I was honestly scared asking for an autograph. I didn't know if you'd be freaked out that a boy was a fan of you." You took a deep breath. What if Moonbin really thought badly of you?

"Yah, that wouldn't have happened. I respect you and I don't mind that you're a boy. In fact, it's pretty cool that you like us so much. It's thanks to you that we're successful." Moonbin smiled. "So don't feel bad, Y/N."

You bowed in thanks, but before you noticed, it was already time to go back.

Moonbin stood up and stretched his arms a bit before looking at you. "We have an hour left to go over some stuff, so I hope I can see you tomorrow." Moonbin smiled at you and reassuringly place his hand over your shoulder. "It was nice talking to you."

You nodded. "Yes. Me, too. Thank you." Standing up, you threw the cans away and smiled at him. It was just your time to go home after helping the guys, and it was your first ever chat with someone that you liked so much.

Grabbing your stuff, you left the building and headed home only to get back into your room and lay on bed, smiling to yourself at how happy you felt that tomorrow, you will be getting to see Moonbin once again - and he was waiting to get to see you, too.


End file.
